


a guy like you, should wear a warning

by softkimnamjoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirty Donghyuck, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining Mark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is that surprising at all?? no, kinda??, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkimnamjoon/pseuds/softkimnamjoon
Summary: Donghyuck won’t stop being precious, cute and flirty and Mark is about to lose his mind over it.





	a guy like you, should wear a warning

**Author's Note:**

> If some of ya'll would hmu on twitter maybe I'll stop writing brainless fluff and do shit you ask me to do wjfhg. Anyway here's a [ playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1YWqNrhKd8GlzBzHCXQtsU) I made for those Fluffy markhyuck vibes <3.

Mark internally groaned and quickly looked away as Donghyuck caught his eye again and winked. All day long Donghyuck had been turning up the cute factor, touching him softly and whispering to his ear and so on, this was almost certainly for the soul purpose of frustrating Mark. All the pouting and sweet smiles were getting to him and Mark knew that Donghyuck knew the effect he was having on him which was the most frustrating of all.

 

They were currently with the other members of 127 on a radio show but due to these Donghyuck centric distractions Mark was finding it difficult to focus. Honestly it was a miracle Donghyuck was able to participate as much as he was with all the barely concealed flirting he was partaking in. Mark wondered not for the first time if the others had noticed and were just really good actors of if they had somehow missed Donghyuck’s frankly embarrassing advances. The radio host had certainty noticed and even occasionally sent an amused glance in their direction.

 

Mark felt Donghyuck pull at his arm and turned to look at him before he could catch himself. Bright wide eyes stared back at him with a convincing aire of innocence but as Mark’s eyes involuntarily travelled down his face the fucker bit his lip and slowly let it slide through his teeth. 

 

Mark.exe has stopped working.

 

“Mark, you’ve been kind of quiet today, any reason why?” The host said turning to him, snapping Mark out of his Donghyuck induced daze.

 

“Uhhg,” He spluttered, uncomfortable with the sudden spotlight, “sorry I just slept a little badly last night. I’m a bit out of it.”

 

He grimaced slightly as he heard Donghyuck muffle a snort next to him but sent his best smile to the host hoping it would work as a distraction. Luckily for him she was more interested in properly interviewing the group than taunting him.

 

“Well I hope you sleep better tonight then, comeback schedules can often be tough. Now Doyoung I heard you had some specific plans for a fan event coming up..”

 

Taeyong sent him a weird look from across the table which Mark pointedly ignored. For five minutes or so Mark was finally able to concentrate on the interview, that is of course until Donghyuck was asked to sing a line as a chance for ‘all to hear his angelic tones.’ Donghyuck looked more than happy to comply which Mark privately smiled about, Donghyuck’s confidence in his voice was hard earned and well deserved.

 

The second he finished singing his line Donghyuck placed his hand on Mark’s knee and squeezed making Mark’s heart-rate to skyrocket. While trying to avoid informing anyone else in the room what was going on Mark tried to move Donghyuck’s hand off his leg, which technically worked but now they were just holding hands which was enough for a noticeable blush to work its way up Mark’s neck and onto his face.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment he sighed and tried to force himself to forget about Donghyuck for a moment and focus on the interview. Although he could still feel Donghyuck’s warm hand entwined with his own he was much more engaged for the final part. As they stood up to say their goodbyes and leave the building Donghyuck let him go but all Mark felt now was a need to be closer.

 

In the back of the van on the way to the dorms Mark took Donghyuck’s hand again but this time it didn’t feel like enough. He held Donghyuck’s face with his free hand and nosed along his jawline feeling him tremble slightly beneath his fingers. He kissed the top of Donghyuck’s neck just below his jaw and smirked into it as he felt Donghyucks breathing become shaky.

 

When he pulled away Donghyuck followed him, eyes half-hooded, but Mark put a hand over his mouth.

 

“No way, you’ve messing with me all day you can wait a bit.”

 

Donghyuck pushed his hand away in annoyance and playfully punched his leg.

 

“Fuck you Mark Lee.”

 

They talked quietly until they got to dorms but while the others went almost immediately to bed Mark pulled Donghyuck into the main room and onto the couch. He held his face gently and admired his features, thinking about how lucky he is to touch him like this.

 

“Kiss me, Mark.”

 

Mark closed his eyes and leaned in.

 

It was a brief kiss. Hardly more than a slight pressure. Nowhere near enough.

 

Almost as soon as Mark had drawn back Donghyuck shook his head slightly pulled him back in to kiss him properly.

 

Their lips slid together smoothly, progressively becoming messier and more sloppy. As they kissed Donghyuck slowly pushed Mark so he was lying down with Donghyuck straddling him. 

 

Mark placed his hands on Donghyuck’s thighs but moved them up to settle on his waist.

 

“You are an asshole, I felt like I was on fire through that whole damn interview.” Mark murmured when they separated.

 

Donghyuck just smiled down at him and pecked his lips one more time before sitting up and pulling Mark up off the couch and to their room.

 

“You loved it babe.”

 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow as he passed the two on the way to getting a glass of water. Smiling to himself he decided to leave them be for a while. They’re sweet kids after all, they deserve to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I just noticed I wrote about them in the van going to the dorms again wow a common theme. I wrote this late at night I'm so sorry isfugf.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3  
> twitter: [ sknjoonie](https://twitter.com/sknjoonie)  
> tumblr: [ softkimnamjoon](https://softkimnamjoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
